THE CAMPFIRE TOUR:CHAPETER 2
by DR. DEVIL DRAGON-R 98
Summary: THIS IS CONTINUATION FROM THE CAMPFIRE TOUR CHAPTER ONE. THIS HAS HUMOR. WELL READ ALONG


Author's notes: Sorry for the delay, but I had a little work to do.

First of all I would like to thank all the following authors who have sent their reviews to me. Do not worry. Jin and Julia pairings are going to come in the future.

This chapter is also humorous. Well I have given it my best shot.

Chapter 2

When they all heard the name Yakushima mountains everyone was at first silent standing like wax dummies. Then suddenly

everyone got a bit excited and next thing they knew they were all very happy and gay jumping like little school children. All

were very happy, except Jin who was very silent. He just went away from the hyperactive Mexican Jumping Bean crowd and

went near the oak tree and just sat there with his eyes shut tight. He was thinking very deeply and was plunged in thought. He

was thinking about his mother's death with the ogre and his encounter with the ogre. He remembered the later scene after his

mother was gone. He just thought with his eyes shut and fell in deep sleep.

Back in the jumping bean crowd Steve and Rang suddenly got into a hot argument followed by a furious catfight. They were

brawling and rolling on the floor like two warthogs fighting to see who would get the best portion of the mud sty. They fought

hitting each other real bad and both were wounded in very vulnerable. Hwoarang got some of his red spaghetti hair torn off

and Steve got his Steve got half of his shirtsleeve bitten by Hwoarang along with his hand. Hwoarang had a left black eye and

a red flat nose like that of a bulldog and Steve had two black eyes, which gave him a look that he was wearing dark sunglass

frames with no glasses in them. Steve got hot under the collar and sprang upon Hwoarang hitting him on his hand. Hwoarang

blocked this and then gave him a kick in his leg. Steve got angry and in a flash caught Hwoarang and bit his thigh and tore off

a patch of hair. He called Hwoarang a girl scarecrow with less substance and Hwoarang punched Steve in the nose and called

him the spiky haired pug nose. Both were rolling on the floor like two wild dogs Steve got up and gave Hwoarang a kick in his

gut. Hwoarang went falling back straight to Jin and he fell on him with a big thud. Jin was startled from his thoughts and he got

red in the face. He caught Hwoarang by his shirt and gave a good kick below his chest. Hwoarang just squirmed and crawled

down the floor. Then Jin went forward to Steve who was smiling. He saw Jin and gave him a big grin showing all his teeth.

Jin just placed a hand on Steve's forehead patting and suddenly without warning gave good hard right handed punch in his

mouth. Steve just caught his mouth and after sometime noticed three of his right molars on his hand. He got angry and was

about charge on Jin. Suddenly from nowhere Miharu and Xiaoyu came forward and prevented Steve and Jin from getting into

a brawl. Jin just went backwards and gave Steve a good smug. Forest Law was sleeping with all his body rested on the

women's bags and gear. He was smiling in his dreams. All seeing this went forward and then shook Forest. He did not wake

up. Then a half bald Rang and a cheese mouthed Steve went and took a bucket of ice cold water. Eddy took this and poured

it on Forest who suddenly sprang from his sleep and kicked the bucket away from Eddy's hand. The bucket went flying up

straight and landed on Forest's head. He was running and was screaming that he lost his eyesight. All laughed like anything

and Rang said that Forest had almost kicked the bucket. All laughed even louder. The bus came and all after a tiring

conference came in to the bus and sat there. Jin sat on the front with Xiaoyu, Miharu and Steve and was reading a book.

Steve had a color cube in his hand and was solving it. Miharu and Xiaoyu were both chatting. Hwoarang was just sitting on

the bus just thinking how to impress Julia who was already mad with him in the fight. Julia was with Rang, Eddy, Forest,

Asuka and Christie and all were chattering like clicking sets of dentures. The driver was wearing earmuffs not to avoid the

horn of the bus, but to avoid the buzzing of the wasps in his bus. All were just with their normal work and were heading

straight Kure resort in Yakushima.

Well how was it? I know a bit boring and short, but don't worry the best will come as you read by. I shall be up with the next

chapter as soon as possible.


End file.
